


A Soul That's Torn

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, vesselfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg takes Lisa's new boyfriend for a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soul That's Torn

Meg traces large, masculine hands down the length of Lisa’s tight, tan thighs. She likes these hands, a surgeon’s hands. She smiles, indenting cheeks covered with a weekend’s worth of stubble. She trained under the very best surgeon, her master, her greatest tutor. The things he could do with his scalpel made of bone would make her current meatsuit gasp in horror. Meg curls fingers against curly black pubes, wishing she had a blade in her hand, knowing how beautiful the sight of blood streaming down these limbs would look, how grotesque and erotic.

This meatsuit’s body is strong, the hardest one she’s been in since taking Sammy for a ride way back in the good old days. Putting on slim, pretty girls is fun, especially when she uses delicate fingers to grip a man’s windpipe and press until his eyes pop. But sometimes it’s nice to wear someone already rippling with the ability to intimidate at will. She enjoys being able to impale with flesh, to mimic the strokes of her tutor’s most treasured instrument, to paint someone white before she paints them red.

Meg lets the meatsuit’s soul come right to the surface as she presses his fingers in Lisa’s slightly swollen heat. He screams deep from within, a muted, powerless sound that makes her ache to laugh and sink his teeth into Lisa and rip. She knows he would taste the juice mingled with blood and choke on it. It would amuse her greatly, to shred the woman with incisors and neatly manicured nails and then smoke out to leave him with the horrific consequences.

But that’s for another day. Destroying the Winchesters comes first.

Lisa stirs and smiles sleepily up at her new boyfriend. “Hey baby,” she murmurs, kissing his lips. She looks calm, trusting. No shotgun under the bed or devil’s traps under the rug. No monsters in the closet.

Meg smiles her tutor’s smile. “Good morning, beautiful.”


End file.
